


Boys That Glitter Love The Dark

by cheshirecat101



Series: Fantastic Bond-Mates and Where to Find Them [1]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Adult Credence Barebone, Alpha Original Percival Graves, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Daddy Kink, Dominance, Extremely Dubious Consent, Forced Bonding, Forced Eye Contact, Kissing, Knotting, M/M, Mild Daddy Kink, OT3, Omega Credence Barebone, Omega Newt Scamander, Omega Verse, Orders, Percival is just a bad guy in this, Pheromones, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, but there is no grindewald
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 10:02:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8886676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheshirecat101/pseuds/cheshirecat101
Summary: Percival Graves has been on the hunt for an Omega powerful enough to collapse every Alpha in a five mile radius when it goes into heat, and finally finds it in the form of Credence Barebone, an 18 year old Omega whose only protection comes from a supernatural allure and another Omega by the name of Newt Scamander. Rather than backing down and abandoning the immense power that Credence holds, Graves decides to bond with them both. After all, what's better than two for the price of one?





	

**Author's Note:**

> So um. This was supposed to be an actual story. With plot and stuff. Instead I texted sunshineandtigers from tumblr with dozens of texts of pure porn that resulted in four pages of...pure porn. This is my first time writing these guys, I literally saw the movie two days ago, and I have no excuses other than I rarely write porn and it all just...happened. So yeah. I might write more set in this AU in the future, but for now, enjoy plotless porn that made my friend yell at me a lot in caps. 
> 
> Friendly reminder that I do commissions, if you're interested please message me at the email address on my profile. You can also find me on tumblr [here](http://disassociatedtinman.tumblr.com/).

He could only knot one of them at a time, but with Credence's lingering pheromones in the air, both Omegas were in need. He had Credence, bound to the bed, hips writhing as Graves rocked into him, cock thickening, knot forming already. Meanwhile, his hand was four fingers deep into Newt, who mewled a little desperately, and Graves chuckled darkly, pressing a kiss to the Omega's cheek as he turned his face away at the last second. Reluctant to be kissed by his captor. 

"Don't worry, lovely. Everyone gets a turn," Graves murmured into Newt's ear, and growled as Credence struggled against his bonds. "But you, my dear, are first." Graves's hips snapped sharp into Credence, who moaned loudly, then immediately tried to stifle the sound by turning his head against his arms, bound above him against the headboard. 

"Oh no, baby boy," Graves murmured sweetly, "let Daddy hear those good sounds. I want you," he breathed, snapping hips hard against him again, feeling the steady swelling of his own cock inside Credence, "to come screaming my name. I want to feel you come around me. Come on. Loosen up for Daddy. Good...boy..." 

Credence slowly relaxed, and Graves rewarded him with a press of lips to his flushed collarbone. It was a blessing that Graves was good at dividing his attention so easily. That, and his stamina, because the second he was going to be able to pull out of Credence, he'd have to plunge directly into Newt, who was practically begging for it, flushed as his hips rocked back against Graves's hand. Graves was practically fisting Newt at this point, four fingers in with room for more, and it was obvious that Newt was desperate for more, more, more, and Graves wanted to give it to him. But he had to finish with Credence first, who was already leaking over his own stomach. 

A three way bond. He wasn't sure if it'd ever been done before, but did it matter? If it hadn't, he'd be the first. If it had...we'll, he'd do it better. With two beautiful, amazing omegas. One nurturing, one powerful. Both intoxicating, pheromones mixing in the air to create a heady cocktail that had Graves high and in heavy rut.

Graves's lips trailed along Newt's neck while his hand continued thrusting into him, keeping him open and ready for when Graves had recovered from Credence. Credence, who was tightening around him, muscles clenching, contracting as he orgasmed for a...third(?) time, dry this time. And oh, god, that was so good, Credence was--"Such a good boy, my _beautiful_ boy," Graves panted, hips thrusting in against Credence roughly once, twice, three, four times and that was it. Graves groaned as he spilled into Credence, knot swelled and fully formed, locking them together, and with a cry of pain from Credence, Graves bit deeply into the joint between Credence's shoulder and neck. Marking him, making him, mating him. Bonding them together, forever. 

"N-No!" Newt protested, watching as Credence's eyes turned glassy with the finish and the bond, something in him twisting and tying to Graves. Interminably. But it was too late for protests, too late for Newt to do anything but moan as Graves continued pleasuring him with his hand, waiting for his knot to deflate so he could bond with the second Omega.

Credence seemed nearly knocked out by the force of the bond, dazed and confused, hands still bound above him. Graves didn't dare untie him yet, knowing the Omega was still dangerous, especially when the bond was so fresh. He gently stroked Credence's cheek with his free hand, murmuring reassurances and praise that had the Omega slightly flushed, a delicate pink over those high high cheekbones. 

Newt whined and struggled against his own bonds, tugging sharply on them, and for a moment Graves was worried he was going to hurt himself in his effort to get free. So he turned his attention to the older Omega, free hand wrapping around his short cock as he pumped him for a minute, working him up until Newt was moaning and hiding his face against the nearest pillow. When Graves touched his chin, gently trying to turn his attention, Newt instead turned his face into Credence's shoulder, shuddering as something unspoken passed between them. 

How fascinating. How long had Credence and Newt been living together, how long had Newt been protecting the power within Credence, how long, how long, how long? Had they taken more than just solace in each other? Companionship? Judging by how they communicated, and how desperate Newt seemed to be for Credence's attention now, it seemed that something else had been going on. And Graves was intrigued. 

"Credence," he said, and his black velvet voice was layered with Alpha command, "kiss him."

A half bitten whine from Newt, something that might have been a protest, might have been a plea, and Credence seemed to be resisting. Ah, so he would be more difficult. "Credence." The tone was sharp, clear. Demanding. "Kiss him, or your Alpha won't be very happy with you." Get him adjusted to the idea of ownership now, start him using the proper terminology and addresses. If he had to chain him down every time and fuck him into submission, he would. And he couldn't say he wouldn't enjoy it. But disobedience, while interesting, could also be tedious. 

Slowly, so slowly, Credence turned his head, and Newt looked up at him with slight desperation in his eyes, but it wasn't desperate for him to stop. It was desperate for him to continue, to _reassure_. Oh, yes. Graves saw it clearly now, could imagine it between them. Two Omegas, one with pheromones powerful enough to affect other Omegas as well as Alphas, desperately rutting against each other in synchronized heats and trying to satisfy each other in the way only an Alpha truly could. Poor Newt. He must have tried his hardest to satisfy Credence's heat so it wouldn't have been so destructive, debilitating. And Credence, the pretty, misunderstood and eager to please boy, must have tried so hard to satisfy Newt so he wouldn't go seeking an Alpha, so he wouldn't abandon Credence or hurt him like everyone else had.

Oh, god. Graves's knot was slowly deflating but he was just as aroused as before thinking about the two Omegas playing with each other, pleasuring, exploring. Beautiful. Beautiful, beautiful boys. And they were all his. 

Newt's lips contacted Credence's with a desperation that confirmed Graves's suspicions, and in a mere moment the two were kissing with wet heat and tongue and teeth, clashing desperately as Newt tried to reassure himself of his bond with Credence. 

Because that was what it was. A bond. No wonder three way bonds were practically unheard of, the issue always came in that two Omegas couldn't bond to each other, and two Alphas couldn't either. But here it was, in front of him. The proof. Newt and Credence had already bonded, even before Graves interfered, and now, if he simply, successfully bonded with them both...oh. It was almost too good to be true.

Despite his growing arousal at the sight of the two Omegas kissing, both of them seeming desperate to touch as they pulled against their bonds, Graves was able to extract his member from Credence, pulling free with a wet pop. Credence hardly seemed to notice the sudden emptiness, so absorbed in Newt, and Graves felt his cock twitch with renewed interest. He could have them both. He was about to. 

"Credence, stop," he ordered sharply, and Credence whined as he was yanked back by his hair, Newt staring after him, mouthing a reassurance Graves couldn't quite understand. With fingers still sticky from Credence's come, Graves forced Newt to face him, hand on his chin. 

"Look at me, Newt. Look at your Alpha," Graves ordered, seeing how reluctant the man was to make eye contact. Slowly, steadily, skipping away again every few seconds, Newt's eyes turned to Graves, who smiled, pleased. "Credence," he said, maintaining eye contact with Newt, "if I untie you, you're not going to run away. I know you won't, because I still have Newt here. And if anything happens to Newt...well, we know how one bond mate affects the other. So you're going to help me bond with him, because I think we can all agree that it's all or nothing with the three of us, and I already have you, and you already have him. Time to finish it. Understood?" 

Credence didn't answer for a second, and Graves considered striking him for failing to deliver an answer. But honey rather than vinegar seemed to work better with Credence, with the Omega's delicate state, and so Graves stroked his free hand along Credence's cheek, turning to look at him. 

"Alright?" he asked, deliberately making his voice softer this time. And Credence, though wavering, nodded, and Graves smiled, moving to untie his hands. He helped rub some feeling back into his red wrists, and as he was about to start again he heard Newt say, "Credence, don't do this. If you let him bond with me we're both done for. He only just bonded with you, it's fresh enough to break, we can--" 

"You can what?" Graves asked, voice the slow drip of molasses down a poisoned blade. "I know you're bonded, Newt. You can't escape from this, because he can't escape from me, and you could never, ever leave him. Not now. Not even before." His smile was sharp and thin. "So give in."

"Newt, please," Credence nearly whispered, and something passed between them as they looked at each other, Newt willingly making the eye contact, Graves noted. 

"Suck him off," Graves ordered suddenly, and was rewarded with Newt's wide, surprised gaze. "You heard me, Credence. I want you to blow that big brain of his, make him so over stimulated he can barely even come." To Newt, he continued, "Fight this bond, and I'll make sure that Credence gets just the right training. Every day, every night. I'll whip him like a dog if I have to. Don't fight me, Newt. It's better for everyone if this goes smoothly." 

There, oh there was a challenge in Newt's eyes, and then it flitted out again, resignation taking its place. Oh, Graves knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that they were both going to be a handful for him later. The bonding was the first step, and next would be the hard part. Adjusting to the yoke of an Alpha, acclimating to Graves's personality, and accepting that they were well and truly his. As well as each other's, he'd concede. They would always be each other's, first and foremost. But they would also both be his, and they would learn that whatever way he had to teach them it. 

But for now, he had business to attend to. Newt was already open and wet, and gently, Graves pushed Credence's head down towards Newt's member, Credence readily, willingly opening his mouth and taking him in. The change was immediate. The second that Credence's mouth contacted Newt, Newt relaxed as if drugged, the only straining the straining of his muscles as they tensed from arousal and pleasure. He was no longer fighting against his restraints, and it was almost too easy for Graves to line himself up, and push into Newt's waiting entrance.

A slow roll of his hips, and even that little bit had Newt gasping and moaning, the double stimulation from Credence and Graves nearly overwhelming, almost too much. Or perhaps it was too much, considering he came only after a few more rolls of Graves's hips, painting Credence's lips and mouth with stripes of his come. That was orgasm number two for him, and probably not the last. 

But Graves himself wasn't going to last long, and he quickly rolled into Newt faster and faster, rushing towards a second orgasm only achievable in his rut caused by double Omega pheromones. Newt turned his head at the last second, baring his throat for Graves in a display of submission that was so arousing, Graves couldn't help himself. With a growl that was nearly a snarl, he came in Newt, knotting him as he plunged sharp teeth into Newt's vulnerable marking spot, and Newt gasped as he was finally, fully bonded. Graves could feel the pulse pounding between his teeth, could feel every inch of Newt's body around him, could feel the transfer of emotion and power that came with the bond. 

He felt like a god. It was a high unlike he'd ever felt before, the double bonds, tentative as they were, both feeding into him and locking into place now that the circle was complete. It had been intoxicating, taking Credence. But this was the final puzzle piece locking into place, this was Graves getting both of them to be his and totally his where they weren't each other's. He could feel their emotions now, in a way he couldn't before, could feel both of them brushing up against his mind as well as against each other. This was how it was meant to be. Fuck the idea that three way bonds weren't normal, or viable. Graves had been meant to bond with both of them. He knew it.

Slowly, he used one hand to turn Newt to face him, the other stroking Credence's come soaked cheek. A gentle kiss to Newt's lips, his hand sliding to caress his cheek, and another to the top of Credence's head, fingers gently stroking wet skin. 

"My boys," he murmured. "What good boys." 

Credence didn't respond, resting his head against Newt's stomach and letting Graves stroke his cheek, and Newt made a soft noise, leaning into the touch on his cheek. Both seemed more relaxed now, definitely worn out, but generally, complacent. 

It was going to be a fight, Graves knew that. When they came back to their senses, they'd kick and bite and scream and fight Graves every step of the way. But for now, they were both quiet, both soft, both bound to him. How funny. Two Omegas who'd found each other, formed a bond, and somehow, Graves, an Alpha interloper, was on his way to taming them both. 

"My boys," he murmured again, and kissed each of them once, rewarded that neither turned or pulled away. "Always."


End file.
